Skeletor's Evil Warriors
The Warriors of Skeletor are the troops of the overlord of evil in the long-time series of "He-Man: The Masters of the Universe" and they are major players in the villains tournaments. Members * Keldor/Skeletor ** Panthor ** Monster * Evil Lyn * Kronis/Trap Jaw * Mer-Man **Giant Monster Fish **Mer-Man's Guards * Tri-Klops * Beast Man **Griffins **Shadow Beasts * Whiplash * Two-Bad * Webstor * Clawful * Stinkor Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Pre War: Fighting The Archmage Prior to events of the first war, Skeletor's orginal identity, Keldor, send his forces to the Archmage's kingdom, in order to obtain the Grimorium Arcanorum, a magic art, Keldor had desired to take it. Just as Trap Jaw, orginal identity, Kronis charge at Destane, the Archmage used a spell to drve the warrior out of the way. Keldor then fights the wizard with his master-sword abilities. Just as Keldor seems to be the winner of the battle, Destane throw to his face, a magical skull, which it melt much part of face, leaving his forces to retreat from the battle. Restoring Keldor After their fight with Destane, Keldor and Evil Lyn take refuge to the tomb of Hordak, a defeated sorcerer from the past. Keldor orders Lyn to unlock the seal of the tomb, with her magic, so that Keldor would contact with the spirit of Hordak. While the power, that Lyn casts, was strongly enough, that knocks her unconcious for the time being, she succeeds to release the spirit of Hordak. Keldor pleases Hordak to restore him to his former glory. While Hordak warned him that it would cost him a prize, Keldor didin't care about his warning. Hordak then uses his powers to transform Keldor into a horriffying image of him. Evil Lyn, who recovers the hit, questions Hordak, about Keldor remnants. Hordak then answers that Keldor has perished and instead a new body has taken over him. He officialy names Keldor, now the overrlord of all evil, Skeletor. Upon seeing his new self, Skeletor laughs maniacally. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Non Disney Villains Tournament Cartoon Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Gallery: Main Characters: SkeletorMOTU2002.png|Skeletor ThumbnailCAWPK8TJ.jpg|Evil Lyn 830px-Trapjawbot.jpg|Trap Jaw 487px-Merman12.jpg|Mer-Man 830px-Tri-klops2.jpg|Tri-Klops 830px-Beastman2000.jpg|Beast Man 688px-200X-Whiplash.jpg|Whiplash 686px-Clawfulpoints.jpg|Clawful 310884-172044-stinkor.jpg|Stinkor Webstor.jpg|Webstor Two Bad from He-Man; 2002.jpg|Two-Bad Henchmen/Minions: Panthor.jpg|Panthor Monster (He-Man).png|Skeletor's Monster Merman's Giant Monster Fish.png|Mer-Man's Giant Monster Fish Merman's Guards.png GrIFFIN hE mAN.png|Beast Man's Griffins Shadow Beasts.jpg|Beast Man's Shadow Beasts Others: Char 6019.jpg|Keldor (The original identity of Skeletor) Kronis.jpg|Kronis (The original identity of Trap Jaw) Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Factions Category:Masters of the Universe Villains Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Father and Vlad Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Team Villains Category:Major Players Category:Skeletor's Evil Warriors Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Vs Queen Grimhilde